Love Runs Deeper than Blood
by Izy411
Summary: Captain Swan fanfic where the curse never happened, Hook never met Milah, and Emma grew up as a princess. How will their paths cross? How will they end up falling in love? Rating may change later in story.
1. The handsome stranger

Emma truly had every thing any girl could ever want. She had two loving parents, friends, family, she was even a princess! Her real name was Emma Charming, but when she was about 4 she snuck off to the castle lake where she feed a large white swan, after that the swan didn't leave her alone, so people started calling her Swan, thus the name Emma Swan was born. Everyone lusted over her perfect life. What more could she need? Love maybe...But all of this perfectness, happiness, was about to be destroyed, ruined in front of her.

Emma stormed from the castle, not caring she was ruining the rim of her dress. Her mother just told her she had to marry a complete stranger. Her father said it was for 'the greater good of the kingdom' but Emma was not about to believe that crap. She was marring because her parents were scared. Scared of getting destroyed by Rumplestilskin. Emma had to marry Baelfire, The Dark Ones son. How wonderful right? He claimed he was in love with Emma but she never even met him! It was absolute maddness, and all Emma wanted to do was run, run as far as she could. So she did.

She went to the nearest store and bought some tan leather pants and a white blouse. This was more Emma style. She would go back home and get clothes but she didn't want to see anyone she knew. She pulled the string that held her tight bun, and her golden locks came tumbling down her shoulders.

Emma sighed and kicked a little pebble in her path. She didn't know where she was going exactly, she just knew it was away from the castle, and that was all that mattered at this point. Suddenly she felt the tears threatening to fall. Frustrated Emma screamed. There was no one there so Emma just screamed again. All her frustration just exploded. She started to stomp the ground, and in an attempt to damage a tree with her foot she almost broke her toe.

"F-!" Emma hissed hopping on one foot, holding her hurt one. She repeated this for a couple minutes until a voice interrupted her.

"Well this is quite the sight to see!"

Emma flung around to see where the Irish accent came from. Standing in front of her was a man covered head to toe in head leather. He had an extreme amount of guy liner on and Emma admitted he was very VERY attractive.

The man leaned against the tree Emma so frustratingly kicked. He chuckled at her shocked face.

Emma immediately straightend up, embarrassed of her display, "Uh- how long we're you there?"

The man smirked, "Well I was just taking a stroll when I heard a scream, I thought it was a lady in trouble, so being the gentleman I am, I came to the rescue." He grinned, "Then I watched you kick a tree."

"You don't seem like the 'gentleman' kind of guy." Emma said narrowing her eyes, still embarrassed.

He put his hand to his heart in mock pain, "You wound me, love!"

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to leave, "Well now that you saw the freak show, I think I'm going to leave."

He was about to protest when a shiny flying object appeared in the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw a sword was coming right for Emma. Without a second thought he toppled Emma over, her head barley missing the blade.

"What the hell!" Emma said confused. 'Wow this guy really gets to the point' She thought.

He looked down to see the position they were in and smirked. He was on top of her, knee between her legs. Emma too realized their situation and made a face in disgust.

"Get off of me." she said pushing him off. He reluctantly got off and offered a hand to help her up. She brushed his hand away and stood up herself.

"Ooh sassy! I like that in a woman. They're usually the best in bed." he said with a wink.

Rushing footsteps knocked them both back into reality. Emma grabbed the sword laying on the ground, realizing that was why the man knocked her down. He pulled out the sword that was in his belt buckle and said "Are you sure you can handle a sword love?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'll be fine thanks for the concern." Emma answered shaking her head slightly at how infuriating he was being. Just then 4, well armored, knights came rushing into the clearing Emma and the irish man were in.

"Shit."

"What to afraid to fight love?"

"Shut up, it's not that. They're the Evil Queens knights." Emma said in a hushed voice. She could tell because of their black shiny attire.

One of the knights took a swing at the mysterious man and he dodged with ease, then swiftly knocking the sword from his hand. The man smiled and stabbed the knight. Mean while Emma was having more trouble with her knight. She deflected all his attempted stabs, but she was having a harder time killing him. She looked over at the handsome man, who was almost done with the second knight and about to move on to his third. Emma quickly stabbed knight she was fighting and shouted over the clinking of swords, "Hey let me take this last guy you all ready got two of them."

The man smiled and stepped back watching the blonde take on this well trained knight.

"Good form lass!" just as he said this the knight tripped Emma and she scrambled to get back up.

He chuckled and added, "But not good enough!"

"Shut your freakin mouth!" Emma yelled, peircing the knight.

The man raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed. He was about to say so when they heard even more footsteps marching towards them.

Seeing the large number of knights that approached them he looked at the blonde a slight grin appearing on his face, "Our options are to either take on about one hundred men or... Run like hell."

Emma glanced over her shoulder before nodding, "Yeah run like hell works." the pair quickly dashed deeper into the woods, before the man suddenly turned. Emma didn't know what else to do but follow him.

"Where are we going?!"

"My ship!" he looked back at Emma and smiled when he saw her confused look. "By the way I'm Killian, Killian Jones."

Emma scoffed and jumped over a boulder that was in the way of her mad dash, "Are we really doing this now?"

Killian rolled his eyes, "What's your name love?"

"Emma." she hesitated before saying, "Emma Swan."


	2. Cocky pirates

He grinned at her and they kept running until finally Emma could see a grand ship, while people on it (probably crew members) scurried about. There was no plank to board so before Emma could protest Killian grabbed her hips and pushed her over the rail. Emma noticed all the faces staring at her in shock, until Killian climbed aboard. At that point they just thought she was another slut he had brought back with him. Killian noticed all the worried looks Emma was throwing over her shoulder, trying to see if the Evil Queens army was still coming.

"Alright listen up men!" Killian shouted. All the men on the ship stopped and gave their captain their full attention. "Now, there is an army after us, "he said motioning to Emma and him, "We are going to hide, and if any of that army comes aboard, you tell them we are not here. If they insist on searching the boat, let them. My hiding spot in absolutely genius. They'll never find us." The crew nodded, understanding the plan, then got back to work. Killian grabbed Emma's hand and lead her down a long hallway. At the end was a large door with the words 'Captain Jones' on a gold plaque above it.

"I'd much rather do more enjoyable things with you in my quarters, but unfortunately I think we're being hunted." Killian walked over to a large wardrobe and opened it. He then shuffled some boxes around and, to Emma surprise, opened a secret hatch into a room underneath.

He waved his hand signaling for Emma to come. Seeing her amused face he sighed and said , "I made this area for more storage, its not very big but it will fit both of us in here." Emma cautiously stepped in leaning down after she sat so Kilian could close the hatch. It was a tight squeeze in the uncomfortable little room. Emma was so close she felt Killians hot breath against her skin, making her shiver.

"So love, " Killian whispered, "Want to tell me why your being hunted down?"

"How do you know they aren't hunting you?"

He sighed and tilted his head, "Your much like an open book love, you have the look of guilt all over your face."

Emma huffed "Well when your the queen and kings daughter you tend to make enemies."

Killians eyes widened "Your Snow and Charmings daughter?!"

Emma was slightly bothered by the fact he didnt seem scared or intimidated by her, most of the time when people found out they freaked out and completely changed. "Yeah I am. Does that- does that uh bother you?"

Killian could see the concern in her eyes and he replied happily, "Not at all love. It just that... Well your even more beautiful than the stories tell."

Emma scoffed, "You might be mixing me up with my mother."

"No defiantly not. Ive heard all the stories about you getting into trouble at the castle when your were a wee lass. Very intriguing I must say. You seem like quite the trouble maker," he said with a wink. Emma couldn't help but blush a little at the thought of people from all over the world telling stories of her beauty and mischief. As she was pondering her thought she noticed Killian staring intently at her.

"What?" she asked, a small smile creeping on her lips.

He seemed to be in a daze and smiled, "Nothing its just-"

He was suddenly cut off by the sound of foot steps on the deck,

Emma could make out a few words here and there, but from what she could understand they were talking about a princess and a pirate.

The general of Regina's army suddenly burst in.

"Search every where." he said. His men then started digging through every thing in the room.

"No ones in here sir!" one of his soldiers pointed out the obvious.

They could hear the foot steps above them move to a different room. Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Killian looked at her and smiled, pointing up to the hatch. He then quietly stood up to peek out. No one was in the room so he carefully crawled out. Emma followed closely after him.

Emma laughed quietly, happy they got out alive.

"The coast isn't clear yet love." he whispered to her, concern evident in his eyes. Emma nodded and creeped over to the door, pressing her ear against it. She could hear a couple voices...

"I bloody told you already! The capain' ain't hear at the time!" one of the voices said. Clearly a pirate, Emma thought.

"Well I don't rightly believe you! I saw your captain and that blasted princess run in this direction!"

Emma rolled her eyes at his words.

'Clearly the general.'

Emmas cheeks heated up when she felt Killian press his ear to the door too, leaning his body against hers. She could practically hear the smirk on his face. He was so cocky! It irritated her so damn much! But she had to admit... It was kinda cute. He rested his head on hers, not caring about the voices outside.

"Killian!" Emma hissed annoyed out of her wits. Emma's eyes widened when she realized just how loud she said it. Suddenly the door swung open pushing Emma and Killian to the wall. Killians hand immediately went over her mouth to stifle her scream. He held her in his arms waiting for the general to leave.

Killians hand fell back to his side after the man left. Emma was shocked. She almost got them killed.

"I-I- thanks- I guess.. um wow... I'm so s-"

Killian put his finger to her lips, "Hush darling, it wasn't your fault." Emma nodded curtly and gave a small smile. "Now, I suppose we should sneak you back to your castle." Emma's head shot up and shook her head.

"The guards... They could still be out there."

He chuckled slightly, "Something tells me you don't want to go back home."

Emma shot him a glare, and he chuckled under his breath.

"Look lass, what ever is happening at your household right now i can guarantee it safer than my pirate ship..."

Emma contemplated this and nodded quickly. "I guess your right. Welp... i'll be on my way." She turned on her heel and started towards the door.

Killian grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him, "Oh you really didnt think i was just going to let you go out by your self did you?" He said playfully.

Emma ripped her arm away from him, "Im not five you know." He patted her shoulder and lead her out of the room


	3. The two swan

**Ok so this part hehe... Well they hook and Emma start to get closer... I hope you like it and thank you all so much for the reviews and favs! Tell me if you think it gets kinda fluffy to fast...**

It had been a week since he last laid his eyes on the beautiful Emma Swan. He got her home safely, but sadly, even after saving her, her parents still thought him as low life scum who shouldnt be anywhere near their precious daughter. Therefore Emma was banned from leaving her castle, and

he was banned from entering. But that would just not do. From the moment he laid eyes on Emma he knew she was different. And then she proved that. Their arnt many women who can do better than him in a sword fight. A week without seeing her was just to long. He was drawn to her. Like there was an invisable string pulling him to her. He had bedded many women in his life time, but he didnt love any of them. Was he in love with Emma? To early to tell. But he was definatly falling. Killian never beleived in love at first sight, but now he was starting to think it was possible.

"Mom please at least let me go to the castle gardens!" Emma sighed falling back on her bed. A week staying in inside really sucks the life from you. Snow sat on the edge of the bed next to emma. She gentley stroked her daughter face, then combed her fingers through her blonde curls.

"Emma its just- its dangerous and we dont want you to-''

"To what?" Emma cut in "Die? Because if i stay in this castle one more minute i will die of boredom."

Snow smiled and sighed heavily, "OK fine." Emma instantly chippered up, "BUT... you have to stay within the castle grounds and within the sight of a guard." Emma slumped back down and Snow grinned knowingly, "They dont have to follow you, just within sight, ok?" When Snow was growing up as a princess she absolutley hated the guards following and watching her every move. So normally Emma didn't go with guards anywhere inside the castle grounds, but now, now things had changed. Things were dangerous even in their own home. So Charming doubled the guards, and made sure one was with Emma at all times.

"Ok thanks mom!" Emma jumped up and gave her mother a peck on the cheek before exiting the room.

Emma wandered the garden, gently touching flower petals as she walked past.

"I didnt know what kind was your favorite so i got one that best matches your eyes."

Emma spun around shocked to find a leather clad pirate holding a single blue lilly.

"How did you get in here!?" Emma said glancing back at the guard who was slowley drifting to sleep.

"I wanted to see you, love." Killian said holding out the lilly to her.

Emma carefully took it from him and smiled, "Did you bring this for me?"

"Actually i brought it for your father, i thought he might appreciate it." Emma narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Killian rolled his eyes and grinned "Of course i brought it for you."

"You know if you get caught you could get kicked out of the kingdom right?"

Killian chuckled and leaned against a tree, reminding Emma of when she first met him, "And whos gonna catch me? That sleeping bloke over there?" he motioned towards the sleeping guard, "And besides, itd be worth it. I got to see you again."

Emma face instanly turned red. She usually prided herself in keeping her guard up, and not letting her self get to attached to new people. But every time she was around Killian, her walls started to crumble, and she opened up. At first she thought it was a bad thing but now, she was starting to reconsider.

"Follow me." Emma said joyfulness and mischief flickering on her face. She grabbed Killians hand and started to run with him close on her tail.

They stopped at a big pond where two white swans were paddling around. Emma lay stomach down on a soft patch of grass. She patted the ground next to her motioning for Killian to join her. He did without question and gave her a questioning look.

Emma smiled slightly before saying, "Ever wonder why I'm Emma swan and not Emma Charming?"

"Because Emma Swan sound much sexier? " He rested his head on his hand and inspected her beautiful face. He saw so much joy and happiness in her face when she laughed at his innuendo, that it made his heart skip a beat.

"Do you want to know?"

"I could use a good story, especially if its about you love." He winked.

"Well when i was a kid, i would come out to the gardens everyday and feed the ducks. BUt one day I went out here and those two big swan were there." She said pointing to the birds at the end of the pond. "I decided i would just feed the ducks as i usually do. But one of the swans came over and took the whole loaf of bread from me. He didnt eat it either, he brought it back for the other swan who was laying in the grass. Thats when i decided they were in love. I watched them for the next few weeks, and they never left eachothers side. So then i decided to feed them everyday. And thats when the trouble kicked in because the swans started following me EVERYWHERE they even followed me into the dining hall. The chef freaked out and threatend to cut off their heads if they ever show up in the castle again..." Emma smiled lightly at the memory of her child hood.

"So who is your other swan Emma?"

Emma abruptly turned her head at killian a little shocked by his question. "I- I've never been in love if thats what you mean."

KIllian stared at her as she seemingly wandered her mind to another land. She looked so concentrated in thought, and it was just another thing Killian added to his list of things he loved about Emma Swan.

"Im engaged but certainly not in love." Emma muttered under her breath.

KIllian bolted up, "Your engaged?!"

Hurt and sadness flooded his eyes and she hated it. "Yeah, but its arranged. I havent even met the guy. I just found out last week. And I absolutley hate it!" Emma slumped to the ground and layed on her back. Killian losend up and layed down next to her. "Seriously though! Why should I be forced into marring this guy! Ive heard awful things about him too!"

"Maybe you'll like him." KIllian stated sadly.

Emma turned to him and said softly, "But i dont want to like him."

They stared deep into eachothers eyes. Both knowing what her words meant. She didnt want to like her finace becaasaue she already liked someone else. Their deep thoughts were then interrupted by two wading figuers coming closer. One of the swans nipped at Killians shoulder.

He tried to shoo it away but it made the swan even angrier. It then started to bite and pull at KIllians jacket. Emma blinked for just a second and when she opened her eyes Killian was no longer by her side, but in the water. The second Emma saw what happened she burst into laughter.

Killian laughed as well seeing Emma cry from laughing so hard. The swans swam away, pleased to complete their mission.

"Why dont you join me princess? The water is just fine!" KIllian said splashing some water on her.

"Killian stop!" Emma said laughing and standing up. She tried to move away from the wet pirate who was coming closer but found herself having another laughing spasam.

"Fine." Killian said getting out of the water still smiling, "If you wont come in why dont you give me a hug?"

"No!" Emma said running from Killian who was chasing her, arms dripping with water as he held them out. They were both laughing and jogging around, it was a wonder that no one came to see what was happening.

Emma stumbled over a small rock for just a second. But that second was long enough for Killian to come and grab her from behind, soaking her clothes.

"Killian!" she said laughing "I will call the swans back here!"

"Is that a threat princess?" he asked leaning close, eye brow raised.

He kept inching closer and closer. Emmas heart started to beat rapidly, as she leaned forward to meet him.

"Emma! Emma where are you?" Charmings voice was heard in the distance.

"Bloody hell." Killian muttered irritated.

"I have to go." Emma said with disappointed eyes.

He brushed some hair behind her shoulder and placed the flower in her ear. "When can I see you again?"

Emma sighed and looked down "I- I don't know if you can... The only place I can go is the gardens and we got lucky with the sleeping guard today, but next time...-"

"Emma, I have to see you again, alright? We will figure out a way." then he added, realizing she may not feel the same way as him, "If that is what you want of course..."

Emma looked back up at him with pleading expression, "It's what i want. You have been the only one to keep me sane in my hell hole life." She smiled. She had only known this man a week but it felt like a life time.

"The guards are coming, I'll see you later love." he quickly kissed her cheek and darted for the exit. Emma gingerly touched the spot he kissed and smiled.


	4. Who listens to the rules?

**Haha so thichapter is pretty long! I have about 4 other chapters written, so you'll have a new chapter everyday ;) lots of feelings are shared in this one nd I hope you like it! Thanks for all the support so far! **

"Why are you so happy?" Snow asked eyeing her daughter.

Emma sighed happily and slumped on to the bed, "Let's just say the gardens were great."

Snow smiled then picked up the flower next to her, "Where did you get this?"

"The garden..."

"We don't grow these flowers in the garden."

Emma gulped. "Um I found it, by it's self, under the roses. I thought it was pretty so I picked it up."

Her mother quirked an eye brow, but nodded, letting her daughters lie slide for now. "So Baelfire is coming tomorrow to meet you."

"WHAT?!" Emma's good mood faded and she was now filled with anger and hate. "I don't want to meet him!"

"You don't want to meet the person your going to marry?"

"I don't want to marry him either!"

Snow sighed and grabbed her daughters hand, "Look honey. I know you don't want to marry him, but it's for the good of the kingdom."

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away, "Has anyone thought, what is for the good of me?"

There was a silence. The kind you here when someone realizes they made a mistake. Snow sat solemnly on the bed thinking about her daughters words. Things had been so stressed. Snow and Charming didn't want anyone they didn't know near their daughter. Things with Regina had been terrible. Every day Emma was endanger was just another day Snow wished she killed Regina when she had the chance.

Emma sighed and sat up, "You didn't HAVE to marry dad. You guys fell in love. Why can't you let me do that too?"

"Emma, a war is about to start. Regina has been attacking more and more. She even attacked you! And we need help. We need magic. Rumplestilskin said he would help us if you married his son. Emma, this is for your safety as well..."

"If you really carded about my safety you would send me to a different land or something!"

Snow stood up abruptley and angrily spat out, "Emma Swan, you will do this because its for the good of the kingdom! You have to stop thinking about only your self!"

Shocked at her mothers fit Emma got on her feet, "I have to stop thinking about my self?! What about you! Your making me do this because your scared you'll get hurt! Your afraid the Dark One will side with Regina!" Snow was silent and shot bullets at her daughter with her eyes. "I'm right arent I?" with out another word Snow turned around and left, slamming the door behind her.

Emma awkwardly shook the strangers hand. This was the man she would have to marry. She hadn't talked to her mom in days, still furious for setting up this whole thing.

"Hi I'm Baelfire, but you can call me Bae." he smiled at Emma.

Emma nodded slightly, "Just call me Emma."

"That will be Mrs. Emma soon." he winked at her.

Emma grunted in disgust. "Get this through your head, I don't love you. And I don't think I ever will."

Emma turned on her heel and left, leaving all three shocked faces behind her.

Baelfire wasn't even attractive. He acted like he owned her, but they weren't married yet, her life wasn't completely over yet, she still had time. Still had time to see Killian. She didn't even know how she was going to see him again, or why for that matter, but she just prayed he'd find her again.

"Ok it's not that far of a climb down..." Emma thought to her self as she looked out her window. She wasn't plannning on running away, just visiting a friend. Her room window was about 10 feet from the ground, and there were vines running up and down the castle wall. Emma took a deep breath and secured her foot in one of the vines notches. She steadily made her way down until her feet reached the ground. Emma then started to briskly walk to the docks. She kept preparing her self for him not being there, that he probably left never to return. She let out a deep breath when she saw the Jolly Roger. She didn't know exactly what she'd do. If she'd sneak on and go in his room or just yell until he came out. "Well if you yell the crew would probably come out first an-" her thoughts were cut off by a body slamming into hers.

"Emma?" the voice was familiar and she smiled when she saw Killian looking down at her. "Love what are you doing out here?"

Emma didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around him holding him in a tight embrace. "I just really wanted to talk to someone..."

His low chuckle vibrated Emma, "I'm always here to talk love, and I'm always here if you ever want to relieve some stress..."

Emma pulled away from the hug and punched his arm playfully.

Every night for the past 3 weeks Emma would sneak out and see Killian. They would talk and laugh for hours, learning each others life stories. Emma loved listening to Killians Neverland tales, and he loved hearing anything about her life. They never did anything but talk and hug, although Killian deeply wanted to. They tried to never touch on hurtful stories, ones that brought up bad memories. Them being together those nights was a way to feel happy again and neither wanted to ruin it with sad tales.

They all silently sat in the dining hall. This was the first meal she, her parents, and Bae were having together. It was probably the most awkward thing Emma had ever sat through. She kept seeing from the corner of her eyes Bea glancing at her. She had no idea what he wanted from her. She wasn't his hoe and he had to get that threw his thick skull.

"Emma!" Suddenly Killians voice filled the room as he burst threw the door. Emma (and everyone else in the room) almost chocked on her peas.

Quickly Emma got from the table and strided over to Killian who looked, almost scared...

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Emma hissed at him threw gritted teeth. As much as she wanted to see him, now wasn't an ideal time.

Killian said not just to Emma but to her parents too, "Regina she- she came looking for you on my ship. She wants you dead Emma. When I refused to tell her where you were she killed everyone on my ship. I didn't know what else to do but come tell you." He seemed tired as hell. His arm was cut and he obviously ran the whole way here.

Snow and Charming didn't even hesitate. Charming drew his sword as strutted out of the room.

"Emma get a nurse for the Captain."

"I can do it!" Emma grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, as Snow drew her bow, following Charming. Emma pulled Killian out of the room, to where all their nursing stuff was. "Here take off your jacket." he did as he was told. Emma rolled up the sleeve to look at the wound. "It's... It's gonna need stitches..."

As Emma weaved the needle through his arm, Killian ignored the pain and smiled up at Emma, "It's great to see you again. Your looking gorgeous as always."

Emma mouth creeped into a smile and her cheeks tinted pink, "Its good to see you too. I actually kind of missed you..." Emma instantly regretted those words. She didn't want him to know about how she felt for him, but it was out there now and there was nothing she could do.

"I only miss you when I'm breathing love." Killian said with a wink.

Emma smiled and tied off the string on his stitching. Killian lifted her chin so their eyes would meet.

"Is it strange I feel like I've known you for a life time?"

Killian was surprised by her question but shook his head, "No. I feel the same way..."

They were in a deep daze until Emma shook her self back into reality. "I- we should probably um clean the wound." She was nervous as fuck. She had never, ever, felt this weak around a man.

Killian chuckled at her nervousness. "I'm fine love. It's not the first time I've gotten s scratch."

Emma raised an eye brow, "You call this a scratch?"

"Aye. It barley even hurts."

Emma smiled deviously and poked hard at his cut.

Killian cried in pain and grabbed his arm. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Emma gave him one of his signature smirks, "To make you stop being a cocky ass."

He laughed and nodded his head. "What can I say? When women swoon over you all the time you get a little cocky. Especially if it's a princess." he winked.

"I do not swoon over you!" She said defensively.

He grinned and cocked his head to the side, "Unfortunatly your right. If you were any other girl you'd be in my bed by now. But I love a challeng." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Your the one who's snuck into the castle to see me." she said, the corners of her mouth slowly coming up.

"If I bother you so much love, I'll leave and never return."

Emma sighed, "Now I dont think either of us would want that." Killian nodded and smiled. She just admitted the undeniable connection between them, which made his heart beat just a little faster.

He gently grabbed Emma's hand and brought it up to his lips. His hot gaze boring holes into Emmas eyes as he held her hand to his lips.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" Bae said walking into the room, ignoring the goo goo eyes Kilian and Emma were making at each other.

Killian raised an eyebrow and frowned.

Emma rolled her eyes and said irritated, "I'm not your 'babe' ok?"

"Alright, but you are my fiancé." He said making sure Killian would know.

"Ah so this is the bloke? Hm, not very impressive if you ask me."

"Tell me about it." Emma sighed under her breathe.

"Who the fuck do you think you are judging me?" Bea asked pointing at Killian.

Killian scoffed, "I'm Emma's-"

"Friend. He's my friend." Emma said worried he'd say something else. "You should go."

"Yeah get out of here pirate!"

"I was talking to you." Emma said sternly to Bea.

He stormed out of the room clearly angry.

"Thank goodness." Emma sighed in relief sitting next to Killian on the bench.

"Yes well I should get going." he said briefly before standing up.

Emma's eyebrows lowered, "What's wrong?"

Killian sighed abruptley and pointed at her and then to him. "This. That's what's wrong. Emma I don't want to be friends. I can't just be friends with you! You- I - i dont know how to explain it. I- I think i may love you." shocked silence filled the room. "I know you could never feel the same way about a pirate but- ive just never felt this way about any woman. I dont know if it's love at first sight or some crap,but that's how I feel. And your going to get married anyway, so it doesn't even matter-"

His words were cut off by Emma's lips smashing into his. Shocked at first, he then moved with the kiss, tangling his hand in her hair.

Emma pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead on his. She sighed happily, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

He smiled and chuckled softly, "Gods, I love you Emma Swan..."

"I love you too..."

There was a breathless moment, where the world seemed absolutely perfect.

And then that moment came crashing down.


	5. Castle walls crumbling

**So I decided Hook did know Milah, but not in the way you think... Hehe... Alright, so I'm really sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, I write this on my iPad and I swear I have the worst auto correct ever! Anyway thanks for all the love! ❤❤❤❤❤❤**

As Killian held her, a guard rushed in, putting aside the fact Emma was pretty much cheating on her fiancé. "The castle is under attack we have to get you out of-" his words were cut short by a arrow piercing his skull.

Emma gasped and grabbed tighter onto Killians jacket.

He pulled her to look at him, "Emma we have to go. Now ok. I want you to run, love, do you understand me?"

Emma shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "No- no Killian I will not leave you-"

"Emma." his blue eyes pierced hers, "They are after you. Not me. You have to run."

"No! If I'm going to die, I will die by your side!"

He cupped her cheek and looked at her lovingly, "You will not die. Not on my account ok?"

"Why can't you come with me!"

"I'll hold you back, you'd get farther if it was just you."

"Please..." she said holding his hand on her face, "you could protect me..."

Killian sighed, admitting what he deeply did not want too, "I just- I don't want to die in front of you..."

"You won't. I promise." she kissed him lightly then grabbed his hand.

Running out in a middle of a battle wasn't exactly fun. Arrows and swords clashed all around them. People Emma had grown very fond of, were dieing. Emma and Killian raced for the exit around the bend. Once they got out of the castle grounds they'd be safer. A soilder shot around the bend, sword raised, and aimed at Emma. In a brief movement Killian sliced his sword into the mans chest. As he fell Emma grimiced. Although he tried to kill her, she hated watching anyone die. But she had a feeling it was something she'd have to get used to.

The moment they were out of the castle grounds, they made a mad dash for the woods. They ran for what felt like hours. All they could do was run at this point.

"Wait lets- " Emma said as her feet gave out and she fell to the ground.

Killian stopped and ran to her side, "Are you ok love?"

"Yeah my feet are just killing me.

He helped her sit up on a fallen tree and locked her eyes with his. "No, I mean, are you ok..."

Emma then started to fall apart. "No. I just saw half my friends die, I have no idea where my parents are, and my home is ruined." she leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure your parents are fine... They are strong."

Emma nodded into his chest. "That bitch witch already killed someone else I cared for... If she killed my parents..."

"Who else did she kill?" Killian said nervous to touch on the subject.

"My friend Graham, and my friend August. I grew up with August and he was like a brother to me. He went out on a horse ride and was killed by one of Regina's knights. Then Graham... I had barely known him but he was one of my best friends, then the witch ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of me..."

There was a thoughtful silence before he asked, "Did you love him?"

Emma pondered this for a moment. She could have, maybe. He was certainly one of the nicest people she had ever met, but there just wasn't really a spark. Maybe things would have changed if he had lived longer. "No. He was just my friend... He loved me though I'm pretty sure."

"I know the feeling, of watching some ones heart being crushed I front of you, it's absolutely horrible, I'm sorry you had to go through that love..."

Emma pulled back a little to meet his eyes, "What happend?"

"Well my mother, Milah, heart was ripped out and crushed by Rumplestilskin when I was just a lad... Apparently she didn't meet her end of a deal..."

"I'm so sorry..." She said kissing his cheek. Then she chuckled slightly, "I guess we both hate Rumplestilskin then..."

"What has he done to you?"

"I'm being forced to marry his son."

"That was Rumples son?!" Emma nodded, "I should have killed the bastard."

Emma just laughed and intertwined their fingers.

**Sorry this one was short! Next one will make up for it I promise! Btw I suck at battle scenes... **


	6. Safe Haven

**Ok so I have no idea what money they would use in a magical world, so I kinda guessed lol. I hope you guys like the new characters I'm introducing in this chapter! Keep up the love! ?**

Night was falling and the couple had been walking for hours.

"Just a little farther love." Killian said giving Emma's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Emma nodded slowley, still processing the battle that happened at her home, "Where are we going?"

"Well I know of a tavern near by, I'm sure they'll give us a room to spend the night in." as they past the tree line, a little building with small houses around it came into view. Emma was relieved to see people who weren't being attacked, and walked a little faster so she could greet people. Noticing Emma's enthusiasm Killian gripped her arm and pulled her to a halt, "Emma, for your own safety you need to choose a different name, if people recognize your name they might turn you into the Queen."

Emma nodded and smiled to her self, she always wanted to change her name for a little bit, not under these circumstances but still. "Hmm I've always liked the name Elizabeth..." He smiled at her and she added, "You should change your name too, your kind of wanted also."

"Wanted by who? You? Well then you can certainly have me." Killian said nuzzling his head in her neck. A gasp fell from Emma's lips as Killian lightly sucked on her pulse point.

"Killian... Seriously, we're in public..."

He sighed and pulled away, then placed his hands on her hips. "I've always kind if like the name Jack..." Emma smiled at him, "Elizabeth and Jack... I like it." Emma thought.

They entered the tavern, hand in hand, concocting several glances and glares their way. A young woman with short blonde hair came from the kitchen to see why the bar had become so quiet.

"Oh! Hi there what can I do for you?" She said in a chirpy voice.

"We'd like a room please, if you have one available." Emma told the woman in front of her. She was absolutely terrified that someone in the bar would recognize her. Something about this woman felt, somewhat safe.

"Oh um..." the girl thought for a second and brushed off her short blue dress. "We don't exactly just rent rooms. I know the place seems deceiving but it's actually a town... This is just a little restaurant. Not a tavern."

Emma shot Killian a mocking glance then brought her attention back to the woman. "How can this be a town? It has about 4 houses in the front."

"There's more in the back, and its a small town. Usually new people don't show up, we're pretty off the map."

Emma sighed with relief. They finally had a stroke of good luck. They finally found a safe place.

"Here I'll show you." the blonde said motioning for Killian and Emma to follow her. And she was right, there was defiantly more back here. There was about 30 houses, a couple of public buildings and a small stream running through it all. Emma gasped a little at the beauty of it all. There were lanterns strung up all around them, and there were flowers planted everywhere.

"It's not much, but it grows on you after a bit."

"It's gorgeous." Emma said as a giant smile formed on her mouth. Killian noticed how happy she seemed and smiled too. This town did seem lovely and, more importantly, it seemed safe.

"How much for a house?"

Astonished looks filled the two girls faces.

"You want to live here?" the woman said, a bit of annoyed amazement tinged in her voice.

"You want to live here?" Emma said. At first he thought she said it with the same voice as the blonde next to her, but then a smile spread across her face and he knew that was what she wanted.

"Not permanently, but for the time being, yes." Killian smiled a little when he saw Emma nearly bubbling over with excitement.

"Ok... It's about 200 shill-"

"Done."

Emma met Killians eyes, "That's a lot of money..." she said quietly to him.

He brushed a few locks of hair over her shoulder and grinned at her, "Oh darling, I have much more money than you think."

Being a pirate and all, this made sense to Emma, and even though she was a princess, she had nothing of value on her. She sighed giving in to his kindness and kissed his cheek,which he returned with a feverish kiss.

She giggled against his lips and pulled away, remembering there was a person watching them.

"Well, this is all very adorable but I think I should show you to your new home."

Emma smiled, "Sorry.." she paused "I'm Em- uhh Elizabeth, and this is K- Jack." she cursed under her breathe. It was going to take a while to remember she and Killian have a brand new names.

The girl smiled, "I'm Alice."

Alice was about Emma's age, just a year younger. On the way to their new house Emma and Alice chatted while Killian gave them their space, not really wanting to hear their girlish chatter.

"So how do you defend your self? I mean, no affiance but you don't seem like toughest girl out there."

Alice laughed , "Looks can be deceiving you know?" In a split second, Alice pulled a sharp dagger from her boot and launched it at scarecrow 20 feet away. The knife hit it right between the eyes.

Emma smiled broadly and looked at Alice, very impressed, "Wow! How long have you been doing that?"

Alice scrunched up her nose, trying to remember, "I think I started throwing knives after my trip to Wonderland..."

"Wonderland? What happened there that made you want to throw knives?" Emma had never been there, but always assumed it was a kind peaceful place.

"Haha, it's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you another time... What about you? How do you defend your self? Or does your boyfriend over there just protect you?"

Emma blushed slightly at the thought of Killian being her boyfriend and then scoffed, "Oh please, I've been protecting my self for years!"

"What's your choice weapon?"

"Well a sword is undeniably my favorite, but I'm ok with a bow."

Alice beamed at her. She could tell it was the beginning of a great friendship.

~~~~~•~~~~~

"Well! Here we are!" Alice said handing Emma the key to her new home. The house was little and on the very edge of the town, "I have to go meet Oliver at the bakery, if you guys need anything you know where to find me!"

They waved goodbye to their new friend and opened the door.

Emma smiled brightly, "Killian, it's perfect!" He pulled her into an embrace and smiled into her hair. It was perfect. It was a one room home, with a bed in the corner, a table with a couple chairs, a small wardrobe, cupboards, and a book shelf. The floors were a light wood color, there were 2 windows and a small fire place.

He sighed happily, breathing her in. There was no better moment in his life than this.


	7. Love can be mad

**Alright I seriously love Alices's character! I hope you like her back story. Keep reviewing! Thankyou!**

Emma broke the peaceful silence and turned towards Killian, "Do you think we should have stayed? Stayed and fought?"

Killian sighed and pulled her as close as he could, "Emma... We could not have fought off that whole army by our selves."

"I know, but I feel..." the tears started to slip from her eyes, "We just ran! We didnt even try! Wouldn't it be more honorable to die fighting?"

"Love you have to understand me. You are everyone's hope. If you died right away, the hope would die with it. We will go back, I promise. But when we go back, we will have a plan, and an army."

"I just feel awful." the tears poured from her eyes. Killian kissed her cheek and stroked her hair,

"Shhh," he kissed another tear away then pulled her back to him, "Its ok love. It's alright, don't cry love, it's ok."

His soothing words calmed her down. She sniffles and wrapped her arms around him.

"You should get some sleep love." he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, then layed her down.

Emma chuckled slightly, "There are no pillows... Or blankets."

He smiled and placed a kiss on her temple, "I will go buy some love."

Mischief filled her eyes and she jerked him towards her, "Or you could be my blanket."

He tumbled on top of her and chuckled darkly, "Oh I'd love to, really..."

Emma grabbed his collar and roughly pushed her lips on his, sliding her tongue against his teeth, asking for permission. He sighed against her lips and pulled away.

"But... You really need to sleep."

Emma fell back,and an exasperated groan left her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you have a preferable color for bed sheets?" he said against her forehead.

"Blue."

~~~~~•~~~~~

Emma woke up to the warm feeling of cotton around her. She sat up and looked around. Killian wasn't there but there was a basket and note on the table. She smiled down at the blue blanket on top of her, and forced her self to get up.

Dear Emma,

I brought you breakfast, i hope you like muffins. Ill be at the tailor if you need me, you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you. Do you know your absolutely gorgeous when you sleep? Well you are.

Love,

Killian.

Emma smiled at the note, and nibbled on her blue berry muffin.

She slowly started to wonder the streets, waving back to people as they said hello.

"Elizabeth!" Alice called to her from the porch of the restaurant.

Emma skipped over to Alice and smiled, "Need a hand?"

"Oh yes!" She tossed Emma a rag, "I've been cleaning tables all morning!"

"Have you seen- er... Jack?" Emma asked swiping some crumbs to the floor.

Alice smiled and looked down, "I wish I could find true love..."

Emma looked up from her cleaning, a little shock on her face. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Well he's your true love... What's not to get?"

"I- we'll how do you know? He could just eventually leave like everyone else."

Alice put her hand on Emma's, "You have obviously been hurt in the past... But there's this... magical aura around you two when your close to each other..." She looked longingly at the river running near by.

"You really think he loves me?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"Well yeah... But I thought it was all in the moment or something..." She tucked a peice of hair behind her ear and shyly looked down.

"Well its completley obvious. The way he looks at you... You'd have to be blind not to tell. Do you love him?"

Emma smiled and looked at Alice, "Yeah... I do. It's kinda scary."

Alice laughed and nodded, "I guess it always is."

"Were you ever in love?"

Alice smiled slightly and pulled out a chair for her and Emma, "I guess I could tell you the story now..."

Alice's story:

I was only about... ummmm... 12! I was 12. I went to this really giant tree that I loved, with my sister. She was reading and fell asleep, so I decided to go to this little stream. This man, maybe 3 years older than me came and said he could give me adventure, which was all I wanted at the time. He was entrancing, hypnotizing... He had sliver hair and white skin... He was extremely handsome, and he wore a pure white suit. I followed him into a big hole, which was actually a portal to Wonderland. When we got there he told me he was late for something and left me- left me there alone in a world I had never been in. Wonderland it- it seems like a peaceful amazing place but it's not. It messes with your mind, makes you have hallucinations, and you go absolutely insane. I was about to give up on life... Until I stumbled across the Queen of Hearts city. There I met the local hatter. He- hm. He was amazing. Although he was like 5 years older than me, I was drawn to him... We became friends quickly, and he protected me from the Queen, who hated intruders. She knew I was there, she just couldn't find me. Then everything after that was kind of a blur... I woke up one morning and my friend told me I had to run and find a portal...I refused to leave him, and payed the price. He opened a portal for me and right as we were about to jump through, I saw his head cut off by the queens men... After I got back home, I went a little insane. I realized all my fears and was determined to protect myself. So I started to throw knives... I don't know if I was in love with him, but he's come the closest to it...

End.

"Wow..." was all Emma could say. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that..." Emma squeezed Alice's hand for comfort.

Alice smiled "You know I've really only had two friends, you and Jefferson..."

Emma smiled understanding she really did miss Jefferson.


	8. Once a theif always a theif

**K, so this chapter is rated M. I bet u can guess why ;) anyway! Read at ur own risk! Haha they had to eventually so yeah...**

Killian stroked his fingers over a blue and white corset.

"She'd look lovely in this..." Killian thought. Unfortunately he didnt know wether or not Emma would like it. "Maybe Alice would know..." If he was going to get something for Emma he'd need a woman's opinion on it first. He left the little shop and started to make his way to the restaurant.

Suddenly a man bolted past Killian, roughly bumping his shoulder against his. Angry of this mans display, Killian chased after him. He dodged civilians, keeping an eye on the man running away.

When Killian was close enough he gripped the mans collar, pushing him to the ground.

The man kept a stern face and stared down Killian.

"I dont really have time for this," The man said standing up and swiping dirt off of his brown leather pants, "And id really hate to waist your time, so ill be on my way!"

Killian grabbed the mans arm, "Whats in the purse?" he said pointing to the bag the man was trying to hide.

The man rolled his eyes, "Its a satchel. And just my- um lunch."

Killian chuckled and leaned against wall, "If im not mistaken your a thief!"

"I- I am not!" The man said trying to laugh it off.

This made Killian laugh harder, "Oh please id know a crook anywhere!"

"So what are you going to do? Call the King and Queen on me? From what ive heard the kingdom is in crumbles."

Killians face darkend at the memory, "Show me whats in the bag and ill let you go."

The man reluctantly handed over the bag, inside was what looked to be a crown. "Hm, not a bad steal, seems like itd be hard to get, how'd you pull that off?"

The mans eyebrows furrowed clearly confused, "I had some help... but you um seem fairly familiar with-"

"Stealing? Aye i am. I'll let you in on a little secret, im a pirate."

The man nodded and smiled, "Ah well that explains the whole black leather thing."

Killian tossed over the bag, "Let me guess, your being chased?"

The man nodded.

"Well word of advise, the woods are always the best place, if you get high enough in a tree they probably wont find you."

The man nodded taking his advise seriously.

"Whats your name lad?"

"Flynn, Flynn Rider."

"Jack." the two thieves shook hands "Well Flynn, good luck to you." Killian turned to leave.

"Wait. Um thank you. "

KIllian nodded to Flynn and went to find Emma.

~~~~~•~~~~~

Emma carefully placed down the vase Alice got her. THe two girls spent all afternoon with each other. Alice showed Emma around town and Emma taught Alice some fighting tricks.

Emma was about to go find Killian when she felt two arms slip around her waist, "Hello love." a hot breath said in her ear.

She smiled and turned towards Killian, "Hey. Where have you been?"

Killian shrugged, "Ran into some one on the way here." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh..." She smiled broadly as she pulled his lips to hers. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as humanly possible. He licked the bottom of her lip and she gladly deepened the kiss. A moan escaped his lips when Emma grinded her hips against his. Emmas hands slowly made their way down to his pants laces.

"To... many... clothes.'' She said against his lips. He pulled off her shirt and then his own. They both struggled a little with getting each others pants off, but when they were bare naked Killian pushed her gently to the bed. He layed her down then placed him self on top of her, kissing any where his lips could find.

"Gods you beautiful Emma..." He breathed, examining her breasts and lower torso.

Emma giggled and pulled him up to her lips. Both of them wanted this so bad. The feeling of wanting him inside her was becoming to much. Even though they had been together for a short amount of time, it just felt right. Like they were always meant to be together. And Killian had no intentions of leaving Emma anytime soon, so now was a better time than any other.

"Killian please..." She whispered against his ear. He laughed darkly, and looked up at her, mischief shining in his eyes. He sucked at her pulse point, then made his way down to her core, covering her in wet kisses. A moan elicited from Emma when he kissed roughly at her core... "Enough... teasing..." she said between gasps and moans. He chuckled again and gave her another smoldering kiss.

And with that, they finally became connected.

~~~~~•~~~~~

She sighed happily and ran her fingers over his chest. Amazing was an understatement to the night. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes, happy thoughts flowing through her head. She finally felt wanted, needed and totally completely loved. All she could think about, although they were just silly thoughts at the time being was, her and Killian spending the rest of their lives together.

When she woke up Killian was playing with her golden locks, and making circles on her arms with his hand.

"Hey," She smiled up at him.

"Oh sorry love i didnt mean to wake you..." He leaned over and kissed her before laying next to her. She wrapped her arms around his bare back and nuzzled her face iin his chest.

"Last night was...-"

His chuckle vibrated her, "Oh i know. Words cant even describe what a beauty you are."

She looked up at his sea blue eyes and smiled again, "I love you...''

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek and fell back asleep with her in his arms.

**Please don't hate me for the sex scene XP haha anyway, I know the placement of Flynn seems slightly random now, but he plays a big part of the story. I hope u like what I did with his character! Love you guys! Keep reviewing! My spring break starts soon so I should be updating regularly!**


	9. All tangled up

**This is a freakin long chapter! Well for me anyway. Hope you enjoy! Reviews always apperciated !**

Their peaceful sleep was suddenly interrupted when a man barged into the room.

Emma and Killian bolted straight up in bed. Emma yelped and pulled the blanket over her chest when she saw a man standing in front of her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I had no idea you were-"

"What the bloody hell Flynn!" Killian yelled, putting his arm around Emma, as if to apologize.

"Who the fuck is this?!"

"Emma this is Flynn, Flynn this is Emma."

He nervously smiled and nodded at her.

"Why the fuck is he in our house?"

"I can explain that one um-" he rubbed the back of his neck and paced in a circle. "I- I took your advice jack, and climbed up a tree, but this freaking hound dog horse hunted me down! I didn't know where else to go but back here, the waiter girl- um Ally? I think her name was something like that- told me you live here so here I am!"

There was a moment of silence. Anger fuming from Emma, nervousness radiating off Flynn, and understanding coming from Killian.

"So tell me why are you here?" Emma said grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her exposed breasts.

Flynn laughed and swayed his arms back and forth, not making eye contact with either of them, "I know I just met you Jack, but for some reason I trust you and- I was hoping you could help me out..."

Emma smiled slightly at Killian, "What did you get yourself into?"

He laughed and tightened his squeeze on her, "I have no idea love," He explained Flynns story to her and then whispered to Emma "but- we should help him. He is a lost soul, just like I was before I met you. He reminds me of myself."

Emma chuckled, "What a thief and dashingly handsome?"

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, "You think he's attractive?"

Emma punched his shoulder and laughed, "Oh but you are way more attractive..."

He winked at her then turned to Flynn, "You can stay here as long as you ask my lovely Emma here."

Flynn smiled and brought his arms to his side, "Emma, with your permission, can I stay here?"

Emmas eyes widened, "Wait did you just call me-" realization set in both their minds, "Aw fuck Killian!"

"Damn it."

"What? I'm confused..."

Killian and Emma exchanged glances. Emma sighed and nodded, signaling for Killian to tell him everything.

Killian explained their whole tale. Flynn sat and nodded, as if it was nothing.

"But if you tell a soul, I will hunt you down an-"

Flynn raised his hand, "I promise I wont tell anyone... As long as you don't rat me out."

"As long as you bring back the crown." Emma said and Flynn shot her a glare.

"I can't exactly go back now princess, but I will bring it back."

Emma frowned, "Give it to me."

"What?" he stared at her out stretched hand.

"You heard me. Give it to me."

Flynn looked doubtingly at Emma and then to Killian. Killian nodded at him, and Flynn begrudgingly handed her the bag.

"Thank you." Emma smiled at Flynn, "Now we know you just won't go and sell this."

"But um Flynn, you can't stay here forever you know?"

Flynn shot Killian a smile, "Oh yes I understand... I should be out of your hair by tomorrow, the Ally girl-"

"Alice." emma butt in.

"Alice. Sorry. Said she would rent me a room, starting tomorrow."

"Great well, speaking of Alice, I promised her I would help her out today so I should get ready."

This was Flynn cue to get out of the room, while she changed. Flynn smiled to both of them then stood up, "I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back before dark." he paused before he was completely out the door, "Thank you."

When the door closed, Emma threw her self at Killian, giving him a wet sloppy kiss.

"Remind me again, how lucky I was to find you..."

He chuckled and kissed her hair line, "If I remember correctly, I was the one who found you." they smiled wide at each other for a moment, before lurching themselves from bed and getting dressed.

~~~~~•~~~~~

After a long time of scrubbing tables and floors, Emma sighed and plopped onto the ground.

"How do you do this everyday?!"

Alice laughed and sat next to Emma, "I know it's a lot of work, compared to the amount you do at the castle."

Emmas jaw drop and her eyes grew to the size of golf balls, "How did you- did Flynn tell you?!"

"Flynn? Psh no. I knew from the second I saw you."

"Wait but- how?"

Alice laughed again, "First off your a princess-"

"From a very far away land."

"Yes, but I've traveled a lot. So I knew who you are, but don't worry the other people in the village don't recognize you. And well 'Jack'." Alice laughed even harder, "Who doesn't know of the famous pirate captain?!"

"But you didn't turn us in... Why?"

Alice smiled and tilted her head, "I would never do that to anyone. And your my friends! Plus" Alice pulled Emma into an embrace, "I know everything you've been through recently and im so sorry."

Emma felt the tears begin to slip and before she knew she was sobbing in her friends arms.

Emma pulled back after a couple minutes and wiped her eyes, "Thank you..." she said quietly.

"Your welcome Emma."

~~~~~•~~~~~

Emma spent the day with Alice, while Killian spent most of the day sleeping. Emma had to say, Alice was probably the best friend she had ever had. Sure she had fake ones at the castle, ones she was forced to associate with, but Alice was a true friend.

Killian slumped from bed and walked outside. It's was a beautiful day out, so he planned on going for a walk. He was carefully walking on the edge of the creek when he saw a figure in the bush motion for him.

"Pst! Killian!"

"Keep your voice down Flynn!" he hissed striding over to the crouched man. "What is it?"

He laughed slightly darting his eyes in all directions before meeting Killians, "You um might want to check this out..."

With that the two men wandered into the woods. Flynn went threw a cave hole, which was covered with thick forest brush, and they came to a giant opening. In the center of this hidden oasis was a giant tower, covered with thick vines.

Killian chuckled, "Feel like a climb?"

"What up there?"

"Sure! Why not? Who knows there might even be hidden treasure."

Flynn laughed while putting on his leather gloves, "Think the vines will hold?"

Killian shrugged, "They seem thick enough, we should go one at a time though. Once your at the top I'll start climbing." A little adventure couldn't hurt anyone. Well technically it could, but Killian wasn't planning on getting hurt. Besides he had to keep his body in shape considering all the love making he'd be doing soon.

Flynn nodded and made his way up quickly. When he was at the top he gave a thumbs up to Killian. When he dissapeared into the room above, Killian made his way up. Steadily, but not slow. Killian could have climbed much faster but, now that he had Emma, he wanted to be more cautious, for her. Suddenly he heard a scream and then a loud bang come from above him.

"Flynn!" Killian called out. No answer, "Fuck, what did he do."

Killian quickened his pace and made it to the top, hopefully before his friend was dead.

The room was dark, but Killian could make out two figures, Flynn tied in a chair with... Hair? And a girl holding a...frying pan?

Killian drew his sword and slowly started to inch towards them, "Release him from your- um hair."

"There's more of you?!" The golden haired girl huffed, "And who's to say you won't kill me if I let him go?"

"My deepest apologize lass, we thought this building was recant."

The girls gaze hardend.

"Let me go-"

"Shut up!" the girl said before hitting Flynn with the pan.

"Aye! I wouldn't be doing that again if I were you..."

The girl stared daggers at Killian, then hit Flynn again, even harder this time. Her green eyes lit with fury when Killian pointed his sword at her. She grinned wickedly and hit Flynn with the pan again.

Killian chuckled and with one swipe of his sword, cut her hair.

**Dont hate me! Haha I'm guessing you know who tied Flnn up ;) I hope u like what I do with her character :D**


	10. The lizard

**I am so sorry for the wait! I've been really busy lately and ugh. Sorry. Haha well anyway, I'd like to thank everyone supporting this story, it really means the world to me. **

At first the green eyed girl had no idea what happened. When she saw Killians sword come back up with brown hairs on it, her eyes widened. She took in a shaky breath and slowly turned her head, hoping it was all an illusion. But it wasn't. Her golden hair started to snake with brown locks.

"No... No no no no!" she dropped to her knees and grabbed her hair. The girls hair was still extremely long, but it was just no longer blonde. "You- you cut my hair... Oh my gosh Mother is going to kill me!"

Killian was extremely confused. There was a girl, with now brown hair, crying on the ground, because of her hair... "I-I don't understand..."

"No of course you don't!" she snapped at him, "No one understands... I'm not even sure I do either."

Killian felt a surge of guilt flow through him. "How old are you lass?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?!" Killian gave her a hard glare, "I'm 18..."

"How long have you lived here?"

"My whole life."

"By your self?"

"No. With Mother Gothel."

Flynn suddenly started to shuffle. Killian and the girls eyes darted to him.

"I won't hurt him again." The girl timidly said. Killian nodded and helped his friend out of the chair.

Before either of them could do anything to help the giant bump on the side of his head, Flynn spoke up, "Did you say Mother Gothel? As in the witch Mother Gothel?"

The girl tightened her lips into a frown, "Yes um why?"

Flynn sighed, "Do you have any magical qualities?"

"I did. Then the leather man, cut my hair." She ran her fingers through her newly brown hair.

"Wasn't your hair bl-"

"Yeah. When you cut it, it turns brown."

"You look better as a brunet." Flynn smiled at her and she smiled back. They stared into each others eyes until Killian coughed, breaking the silence. "Oh um right. We have to get you out of here."

"What why? I don't want to leave." the girl protested.

Flynn sighed irritated, "Ok look. Gothel is about 300 years old. She finds beings with magical powers, to keep her young. You must have been one of them. And now that you have no magic, she'll probably kill you."

The girl gave him a stern glance, "What's your name?"

"Flynn, and this is Killian."

"I'm Rapunzel."

~~~~~•~~~~~

The three finally made contact with the grass at the bottom of the tower. Bringing, barley conscious, Flynn down to the ground was quite difficult. At first the they tried to lay him in a blanket, and lower him down with a rope, but he wouldn't stay still. So they tied Rapuzels old hair to him and lowered him down. He said he like the way it felt, so the assumed that's why he let them lower him down.

"Where do we go now?" Rapunzel asked trying to lift Flynn to his feet. (with no success)

"Hm. I honestly don't know what to do with you, but Emma might."

"Emma? Who's that?"

Killian smiled he didn't know exactly what to call their relation ship.. They were in love, and he wanted to marry her, but unfortunately he thought Emma did no feel the same way , "She's my... let's just say we're madly in love."

Rapunzel nodded, "I know its kinda strange but um.. Thank you for cutting my hair..."

Killian looked at her shock written on his face.

She laughed and continued, "I didn't know I was being used, now that I know, I'm glad I'm away from that witch."

Killian smiled. He was sorry for cutting her hair, but as long as she was fine with it he guessed he'd have to be too.

~~~~~•~~~~~

"Killian!" Emma said rushing to his embrace. "Where have you been?!"

Killian held her tight and baried his head in her hair, "Flynn and I went on a little adventure, sorry to worry you love." Killian pulled back and gave her a shy smile.

She cupped his face and cocked her head, "It's fine. I just thought the guards got you or something..."

He kissed her forehead softly, "It won't happen again love. I promise."

A loud thump was heard from behind Killian as Flynn hit the floor.

"Oh sweet baby mutton chop!"

"Mutton chop? What the fuck is he talking about Killian?" then Emmas gaze went to Rapunzel who was trying to pick up Flynn, yet again.

"Hi. I'm Emma."

"Rapunzel. Just to let you know, Killian talked about you all the way here."

Emma blushed slightly and pointed at Flynn, "What happened with him?"

"Oh that? Well I sorta hit him with a frying pan, and now he's having um having delusions."

Emma and Rapunzal lifted Flynn up and onto the bed. Emma moved away hair from his forehead and inspected the bump. The bump was almost as big as Killians ego. So all in all it was huge.

"Wow... Um how many times did you hit him?" Emma asked guiding Flynns head to a pillow.

Rapunzal sighed and looked down. "I don't know... A lot I guess." she wrapped a piece of brown hair around her finger. Emma eyed her carefully, she could tell something was wrong.

"Hey you watch Flynn I'm gonna go get some water for him." Emma left the room and Rapunzal scooted closer to Flynn.

Flynn opened an eye and twirled some of her hair in his hand. "Your hair is so... Long."

Rapunzal chuckled. He brought the hair up to his nose and sniffed it, "It smells like flowers... but looks like chocolate. I wonder what it taste like..." he started to bring her hair up to his mouth but she smacked his hand. "OW! Dont abuse me!"

Rapunzal laughed outward and he smiled, "You have a nice laugh you know." she looked down, trying to hide the blush forming on her face. "Did I do this? To your hair?"

She nodded slowly and he turned her head, so their eyes would meet, "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "You didn't even cut it. Your friend did, but he was protecting you, so in a way I guess you did cut my hair."

He smirked and winked at her, "I guess I'll have to make it up to you then."

Rapunzal laughed nervously and bolted out the door. She spotted Emma and ran towards her.

"Are you ok?! Is Flynn alright?" Emma asked looking down this frantic girl.

"He's flirting with me. Well I think..."

Emma now burst into a laughing fit, "So?! Hes delusional, for one, and two, he might like you or something. Why is this a big deal?"

Rapunzal twisted her hair around, "I have only ever been around girls. Not even. I've only been around a witch, and to suddenly meet a guy is kinda a big step!"

Emma placed a hand on the nervous girls shoulder, "Dont worry ok, i'll introduce you to people later today alright?"

She nodded and the girls went back to the house. Taking care of a person, who is convinced they are a lizard, is not as easy as it seems. First Flynn tried to jump out the window, then he tried to lick his 'scales', and then he said he was shedding so he started taking off his clothes. But after hours of struggling with the 'lizard' he finally went to sleep. The girls slumped onto chairs in an exhausted heap. Wind swirled around the room as the door swung open.

"I asked Alice if Rapunzal can have a room, Alice said there is an extra mat in her house, which is all she can offer right now. A couple people in town are moving out next week, so there will be open houses soon." Killian said taking off his jacket and placing it on a chair.

Rapunzal nodded, but then shook her head, "I don't really want to meet even more new people. I'd like to stay here."

Killian sighed, "Lass look around, how big do you think this place is? We cant hold 4 people in this house."

Emma stood up and walked over to Killian, "I'll go over to Allices and spend the night. You three stay here."

Killian brought her close and smirked, "It's to bad all these bloody people are here, I was hoping to have some fun tonight..."

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed, "Patience pays off you know..."

He growled deep in his throat and placed kisses down her jawline, "I am not a patient man darling..."

Rapunzal faked a cough to get their attention, "Um... I'm still here so like... Yeah."

Emma let out a deep breath, "I guess I should go."

"I'll walk you there love."

The two strolled, hand in hand, across town to Alice's house. Killian stopped her before they crossed the river. He brushed a few locks of hair out of her face, then kissed her gently. Emma giggled and grabbed his neck, trying to bring him closer. The kiss deepened, and soon enough Emma was reaching for is trouser laces.

Killian groaned into the kiss and pulled away, "It seems as if you are not the paitent type either."

She laughed and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "Guess not. C'mon, let's go."

**Until next time my lovelys! Keep reviewing! ❤❤❤❤❤**


	11. The little f-ers

**Guys I'm so sorry this took so long! My lack of OUAT has really got me down... But I'm all better now! Sorry this chapter is short, I made it in like and hour cuz I wanted to give you guys something! Ok so what happens with RapunzaL and Flynn will be explained later... Hehehheheheheh...**

Sunlight beamed threw the window, shining in Emma's sleepy eyes. She yawned and sat up from her mat, seeing that Alice wasn't there. -_Must be at work_- Emma thought, pulling on a fresh shirt. Today was going to be great. She could just feel it. She happily skipped down the trail to her house. Just seeing their little house made her heart glow with joy. In her perfect life, she had always felt like there was something missing... That she wasn't complete yet. And now she felt fully and completely happy, well some of the time anyway. When she forgot about what was happening to her kingdom, she felt content, but the second she thought about her parents and friends, she had a crying fit. All they needed was an army and they'd be set. Easier said than done.

"Killian I'm bac- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

In front of her was, Rapunzal and Flynn making out of the ground, limbs entangled, shirts on the ground. Emma closed her eyes tight and turned around.

Rapunzals face turned beet red, "Oh my God. Emma its not what it looks like."

"Really?! 'Cause it looks like you two were just swapping spit!"

"What?! No he was just- we were just- I-" she stammered pushing Flynn off of her, and scurrying to the corner of the house.

"I was just showing her some... Techniques..." he winked at her, and her face turned redder. His gaze fell down to her bare chest, and quickly she covered the exposed skin. If there was a color redder than red, that would be the color of Rapunzals face.

"Well I guess your feeling better than flynn?"

He nodded and chuckled, "That I am. My doctor was just giving me another checkup..."

"FLYNN!" Rapunzal screamed covering her face.

"Holy shit you guys! I mean seriously! Killian and I let you stay here and what do you do?! You sleep together!" Emma was expecting Rapunzal to butt in, screaming she didn't but instead an erie silence filled the room. "Oh God... You did sleep with him?! Rapunzal! This is the first day, you've even ever met a guy, and you let him just fuck you?!"

"Actually," Flynn said holding up a finger, "She was very much in charge."

Emma face palmed. "Woah. Wait a second. If you guys... Well you know... Last night then where's Killian?"

"Killian? He never came back, we just assumed stayed with you." Flynn said rubbing his neck.

Emma's face paled. The first thing that came to mind was that the bitch witch took him. Where was she going to look? How the hell was she gonna find him? Tears sprung in the corners of her eyes. She suddenly felt so useless, and scared. She didn't even know what happened! He could have been takin by Regina's men, or killed by thieves. She shook her head, excusing these thoughts, and headed out the door. She had no idea what to do, so she went to the only other person that could help her, Alice. Maybe she could find some type of magic thing to help find him. Or maybe Alice saw where the thieves took him. The bubbling tragedies were haulted when she heard a familiar laugh. She bolted towards the sound to see Killian and a man, standing in the shade of a tree.

"Killian?" she said, a smile on her face. "KILLIAN!" she said angrily. "I thought you were dead!"

"Emma, love, why did you think I was dead?" he took steps towards her but she backed away.

"I thought you were dead. Do you know what that did to me? None of us knew where you were! I thought you got taken or something!"

Killian sighed and reached for her again, lightly gripping her shoulder. "Emma I truley do apologize, I should have told Rapunzal before I left..."

"Your damn right you should have! Wait... Left?" confusion and hurt clouded her eyes. She backed away from him, of course thinking the worse. Thinking that he cheated on her, that he didn't love her.

"No, love, it wasn't like that, I swear."

"You lying son of a bitch." she started to quickly stride away from him.

"Emma!" he called after her. "Listen to me- let me just explain where I went!"

"Leave me alone!"

He signed and stopped chasing her. He knew his Swan. He knew she'd just need a moment before he went after her again.

Emma sat by the edge of the little river, taking off her shoes and soaking her feet in the cool water. She wanted to think Killian wouldn't cheat on her, but when women throw themselves at him constantly, how can he not take an opportunity. An hour past, and Emma realized he wouldn't do that to her. She was angry and scared and she over reacted. Emma sighed, feeling embarrassed about blowing up before. She heard foot steps behind her, and she knew exactly who it was.

"Hey..." Killian said sitting next to her.

"Hey."

"Love, I swear I didnt cheat if that's what you think-"

"No, I know you didn't. I over reacted I guess." Emma sighed, "Where were you?"

He smiled and pulled out a necklace with a gold chain and small emerald hanging on the bottom. Emma gasped, "Killian! Its beautiful!"

He smiled even broader. He pulled her hair away from her back put on the necklace. Emma smiled again and kissed him on the check.

He wrapped an arm around her and leaned his head on her shoulder, "Last night I decided if we were going to have to be apart from each other some nights, i would have to find a way to make sure you were safe at all times. So when you went inside Alice's house, I called her out and asked if there was a way to do this, she said to go to Kyle, the towns magic merchant. I went to him and he told me he could do an enchantment if I went and got the final ingredient to the potion. It was a long walk to get to a few flowers, but finally I got back. Then he enchanted my ring, and your necklace, so when either of us our in trouble, it will glow."

Emma's fingers wrapped around the small emerald and she smiled again, sighing happily against Killians shoulder.

"Emma, why do you doubt yourself? Why doubt me? I would never ever cheat on you."

Emma's eye brows furrowed, "I don't really know actually. Maybe it's because I don't deserve a kind, handsome, pirate like you."

His chuckled vibrated through her, "Emma im a pirate. I've done... Terrible horrible things to people in my days. Things I regret dearly. You are a much better person than me. And it is I, who doesnt deserve you."

She snuggled closer into his chest, "I think it's also because I don't want to beleive that you love me as much as you do, or I love you as much as I do. Because if something happened to you? I don't know what I would do." she paused and sighed, "I guess I'm afraid of love."

Killian kissed her head again, "It's alright love, I know what you mean. I never thought myself capable of loving someone as much as I love you."

They sat in happy silence, taking in each others words, feeling warmth grow in both of their heart.

"Did you know Rapunzal and Flynn abused our bed last night."

"They what?"

Emma sighed, "They-"

"Oh my God. They didn't. Flynn- wow. Gotta hand it to him though. Considering he was the first guy Rapunzal ever met, then after a day of knowing each other, they fuck, Flynn must be more talented than we know..."

"Killian! Ugh you pig!" Emma grunted showing him off of her.

He laughed and leaned in, burying his face in the crook of his neck, "Oh you know you love it..."

Emma heaved another sigh and planted a chaste kiss to his lips, "Let's go get the two little fuckers. I want them out. I'll force them into another house if I have to."

Killian laughed and stood up, brining Emma up with him, "Yes, and we'll have to reclaim our bed..." he winked suggestively.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Tell Me what you think! Love you guys! Reviews are appriciated! **


End file.
